


Call Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dark, Depraved, Hair-pulling, Hickies, Kinky, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, School Boy, Series, Wealthy men, call boy, male prostitute, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom, a broke university student searching for a job gets hooked onto a service where he pays visits to wealthy older men in exchange for cash.Here he meets Adam Warrington a rich man who has a set of very specific sexual fantasies that he wants to live out through the Bambi eyed student.Soon Dom is thrusted headfirst into the dark, depraved world of the rich and famous.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 32





	Call Boy

Dom walked up to his tiny on campus apartment head hung in defeat another day of job hunting and still no employer contacted him back about any of the jobs he had applied for. 

If he didn't find employment soon, he would be forced to drop out of uni. He could barely afford basic every day necessities let alone tuition he needed a job and quick.

"Hey Dom, have you found a job yet,"spoke the voice of Ruby, peppy sorority girl that lived in the flat next to his.

"No, not yet know of anyone hiring?"

"Oh for sure my friend May hooked me on to this great job where you call older men and pay them visits in exchange for money,"Ruby replied. 

"Isn't that like prostution,"Dom questioned.

"No you can meet with them in public to hang out think of it as visiting people in an old folks' home, no sex involved its super safe and you make great money."

"Sounds legit how can I get started," Dom asked desperate for a decent cash flow. 

"Oh its super easy, here is a list of numbers and names find a guy that interests you and call or text," Ruby chirped handing Dom a list of names and numbers printed on a fancy piece of paper with the name of the company printed across the top. 

Dom grabbed the paper and thanked Ruby excitedly before running back to his flat to dial his first client. 

Something about this business seemed suspicious, but Dom just pushed his doubts to the back of his mind as he picked up his phone and dialed the number of a man named Bill who was at the top of the list.

"Hey my name is Dom, and I was told that you would like some company." 

"The man on the other end of the phone laughed to himself your new to this aint you," he asked. 

"Well ya, I just started today," Dom admitted. 

"Sorry but I don't talk to novices or other men I ain't no fucking queer so beat it kid," the man snapped. 

"Fuck off homophobic bastard "Dom growled quickly hanging up placing his phone down. "What an asshole," he grumbled, crossing the rude man's name off the list. He wanted to give up after that encounter but called a couple more numbers unfortunately each man just got meaner and meaner Dom was ready to quit until he came across the number of a man called Adam. 

He took a deep breath and dialed the man's number, waiting for the phone to pick up. 

"Ello," the kindly voice of a man with a heavy Scottish accent spoke. 

"Um hi my name is Dominic but my mates just call me Dom, and I am here to um keep you company ,"he stammered preparing to be cussed out or called slurs.

"Nice to meet you, Dominic, are you new," he questioned? 

"Yes, I actually just started today and your the first guy who didnt call me a slur or cuss me out," Dom spoke.

"Sorry you had to go through all that some guys on here are arseholes".

"Ya I learned that quickly," Dominic sighed he was happy to finally find a nice guy to talk to.

"So where you from and what caused you to join this service,"Adam questioned.

"I'm from Doncaster and a girl who goes to my university told me about this job," Dominic spoke.

"Would you like to meet up sometime," the older man asked bluntly getting straight to the point wanting to meet this attractive sounding young man as soon as possible. 

"Sure, but where would we go?"

"You drink I know of this really great brewery down town."

"Hell ya I do," Dom exclaimed. 

"Great, I'll text you the directions, also when would be a good time for me to meet for you."

"Um...Friday can work," Dom said thinking about his school schedule.

"Friday it is then see you there," Adam replied.

After their plans to meet were set in stone Dom stayed up all night talking to Adam, barely getting any sleep he really liked this guy and found him interesting. They had so much in common, they both liked some of same music and played guitar, it was almost like they were meant to cross paths.

Soon Friday came Dom walked up to the brewery a picture of Adam pulled up on his phone so he would know who to look for. The British student sighed as he looked over the picture Adam, he found the man extremely attractive, a sinister charm in his dark eyes and a soft expression on his beared face. Dom could not wait to finally meet him in person.........


End file.
